


For the Right Price

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Money, Oral Sex, Poverty, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: The Rose household has been struggling ever since Taiyang's death and Summer's retirement from active service. Trying to make ends meet, Summer does whatever she must to enable her daughters' dreams of becoming huntresses, even if that means selling her body to anyone who asks. Ruby and Yang never realised, believing Summer simply rented out Yang's empty room to travellers. The latest client from Atlas has hungers that go beyond just Summer, however, and the kind of money that could fix their lives. When everything is for sale, how far will you go to make ends meet?No non-con in first chapter.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Original Male Character(s), Summer Rose/Original Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	For the Right Price

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous. Dark themes implied - please see warning tags. No non-con this first chapter, however.

* * *

How had it come to this?

The thought often plagued Summer. Her life had been so good, so perfect, both before and after Beacon where she’d found the love of her life in Taiyang, picking him up after Raven left. That he had Yang didn’t bother her since she loved the girl like her first daughter. Ruby’s coming two years after was a blessing all in its own. Their little family was complete. They had well-paying jobs as huntsmen, a home on Patch and a plot of land to call their own. Everything had been perfect.

Until, suddenly, it hadn’t been.

Taiyang’s death came out of nowhere. A Grimm attack miscalculated and him sent off alone for a job he _should_ have been able to handle. Would have been, if the information hadn’t been faulty. Qrow had rushed out there the second the news turned bad, but it had been too late, and he’d arrived only in time to save Taiyang’s body. And to avenge him.

Ruby and Yang hadn’t understood at the time. Too young. Too confused. It had taken _weeks_ for the fact daddy wouldn’t be coming back to sink in. Weeks in which she’d promised to be there for them, helping her babies through the trauma. Qrow helped as well, as best he could, supporting them with a percentage of his earnings even though he didn’t have to.

They hadn’t been in a position to refuse. Still weren’t…

Retiring from the huntress life to ensure her children never became orphans had been an obvious decision. Qrow supported it. So did Ozpin. The problem was that she’d spent her whole life training to be just that, and Beacon didn’t offer much in the way of alternative qualifications. With a mortgage to pay and both Yang and Ruby wanting to be huntresses, the Rose family needed money. With nothing but her combat skills and a body earned through hard training to ply, Summer had turned to the only job she could.

“Ahh. Ahhh. Hnghhh!”

The man between her legs and above her grunted, leaning down and pressing his sweaty chest into her breasts, squashing them against him. His lips sought hers, Summer closing her eyes and letting him run his tongue around the inside of her mouth. Meanwhile, his cock pulsed inside her, shooting rope after rope of cum into her body.

_How did it come to this?_

That she, Summer Rose, would become some common whore.

Her “lover” pulled out of her and dribbled a little of his semen onto her snatch, staring down at it with awe and satisfaction on his pudgy face. Her body was that of a huntress even after her retirement, fitter and firmer than any normal woman could hope to achieve. It helped make her desirable. Special. Giving birth to Ruby hadn’t made her any less beautiful, only fuller. More a mature woman and – in the words of some clients – a milf. It brought in customers. He was a local from nearby who ran a pawn shop. He had a wife Summer knew as a distant friend and a son two years older than Yang.

Summer tried not to think on it. Or the fact his _son_ was another of her customers.

He had money and she needed it to pay the bills. That was all that mattered in the end. He rolled off the bed and reached for his wallet, drawing out an agreed-upon stack of bills and adding a few extra. Summer knew those who tipped well and did her best to go the extra mile. That thought sickened her.

“Amazing as always, Summer.” He smiled back at her, wiping some sweat from his face. “The body of a huntress isn’t something to be scoffed at. You’re gorgeous.”

He meant well. Summer smiled for him, if not _at_ him. “Thank you, Thomas.”

“Same time next week?”

Summer fought back her despair. They didn’t want to see her in pain, and they weren’t in themselves bad people. Some of them had kinks she wasn’t comfortable with, but none of them forced her to do anything she didn’t agree to. It wasn’t her place to make them feel sorry for her and it would only push them away. They’d stop visiting her out of the goodness of their hearts, knowing she didn’t really want it and not wanting to force her.

In their kindness, she’d be doomed to poverty. They’d lose the house for sure, the last remnant of Taiyang after she’d been forced to pawn her wedding band. At least Thomas agreed to keep that aside in the unlikely event she earned enough to win it back. He’d offered to pay her for sex with it more than once, but every time he did, she only had to pawn it back to him again to cover the mortgage or some other expense.

He wasn’t a bad or cruel man, and so she forced her feelings away and graced him with a seductive smile she didn’t feel. “I’ll have to check my schedule, but I should be free. I always save my Friday mornings for you, Thomas. You’re as regular as the rising sun.”

“And you’re as beautiful, Summer.” He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. “I’d best be off. Store opens soon and I wouldn’t be able to come back here if I didn’t make any money.” He pulled on his pants and shirt, watching her the whole time. By the time he was dressed, he was at half mast again and pressing against his pants. He forced himself away, turning to let himself out with a parting wave. “I’ve saved your ring again. If you get enough…”

They both knew she wouldn’t.

“Thank you, Thomas. Thank you.”

Once he was gone, Summer fell back onto the bed and held an arm over her eyes. Her chest heaved, breasts rising and falling. His sticky semen dribbled out her vagina to stain the bed. The birth control would prevent any unfortunate accidents, and right now pregnancy would definitely be that.

_I can barely afford to look after Ruby and Yang. A third would kill us…_

Even the fact she had birth control in the first place was thanks to her sleeping with Patch’s local doctor. He was unmarried and unattached, which made it less problematic. He gave Yang and Ruby their regular check-ups free of charge as well. Or not quite free of charge, but in exchange for… other benefits. Grimacing at the thought, Summer brought her arm down and laid flat on the bed.

As harsh as it was to say, Yang studying at Beacon was a blessing. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her first daughter – she obviously did – but Beacon took care of her costs. Ozpin had managed to work Yang onto a scholarship for new students not from huntsman families. It was a lie and obviously old Ozpin bending the rules to benefit her.

Their family needed it. Weaponry, dust and huntress clothing was notoriously expensive. Without the scholarship, neither Yang nor Ruby could ever hope to become huntresses. He’d offered to take Ruby on as well a whole two years early.

That, she’d put her foot down on. Ozpin was a close friend and she owed him, but she knew why he wanted Ruby. Those silver eyes that cursed them both. Even if Ruby being at Beacon would ease their finances, she wasn’t willing to let her youngest go into that kind of danger early. Ruby was skilled above her age, but an extra two years in Signal would mean an extra two years to get _even more skilled_ than she was now.

The life of a huntress was dangerous. If she lost Ruby because she’d let her go to Beacon early, just because she could barely afford to look after her, then she’d never forgive herself. Ozpin had understood and promised Ruby would get her own scholarship in two years’ time. Until then, Summer would continue to do what she had to do. Reaching over, she picked up a small black book off the bedside table and flicked through it.

_Friday:_

_9am – Franklyn. One hour. Quickie. 500 lien. **PAID**_

_11am – Thomas. Two hours. Creampie. 1,250 lien. **PAID**_

_3pm – Connor. Overnight. Wife roleplay. Bed and Breakfast. Full access. 4,500 lien. **PAID**_

The last word was scrawled in bigger letters, letting her know the bank payment had cleared. With Yang gone, she had a room free and Ruby knew about their poor financial situation, if not exactly what her mother did to manage it. She thought the room was rented out to people visiting Patch, turning their home into something of a lodge, which wasn’t entirely untrue.

It was just that the men who came rarely _slept_ in Yang’s room. Or if they did, it wasn’t alone.

With a heavy sigh, Summer swung her legs over the edge of her bed, dripping cum onto the floor. It was time to clean up and get the room ready for another customer. “And myself,” she muttered, pulling her labia open and watching the off-white goo ooze out.

There was no rest for a working mother.

* * *

Ruby paused in greeting her as she came through the front door, though only for a second. Her little girl was staring at the cleanshaven man with greying hair sat at the dining room table. He was average in terms of height and build, clearly not a huntsman and dressed in a rather expensive-looking pair of suit pants and a pale blue shirt untucked. He was forty if a day, though he claimed to be thirty-five. Connor Smith. The last name was typically false, but Summer knew better than to ask whenever such was given.

To her credit, Ruby recovered quickly, smiling awkwardly at the man and then skipping over to give her a hug. Summer squeezed her back, smiling into her daughter’s hair. “And how was school today?”

“Awesome!” Ruby burst out. “We had a huntsman visit from Beacon and he showed us all some cool moves.” She mimed several with accompanying sounds straight out of a cartoon. “And then he answered questions. Oh, and Caramel let me borrow her weapons magazine.” Ruby held it up, beaming brightly. The poor girl was obsessed with weapons.

_And if things were better, I could indulge that passion._

“That was nice of her,” Summer said, hiding her momentary pang. “I hope you thanked her properly for it – and be sure to look after it and return it after the weekend.”

“I did! And I will.” Ruby’s eyes strayed toward the man at the table. Her voice dropped. “Is he staying over?”

If there was one good thing about her arrangements, it was that it helped Ruby come out of her shell a little. Not much, she was still shy, but far better than she had been once. Enough to wave at the man when he did the same to her.

“This is Connor Smith. He’s from Atlas. He’ll be staying in Yang’s room tonight since he has business in Patch. And Connor, this is my daughter Ruby. I told you about her.”

“You did. Nice to meet you, Ruby.”

Connor had a nice smile. Nice as in friendly and not lecherous, which she was profoundly grateful for. She’d made the rules clear the second he booked to have her overnight, which included a very firm rule that while he had access to her as much as he wanted, _nothing_ was to take place in a manner Ruby might see.

There had been a few who saw fit to flaunt that rule, either being rude to Ruby or trying to get Summer to have sex in front of her. To a man, they’d been thrown out. Needing money was one thing. Upsetting her daughter was another.

“Hi.” Ruby returned his smile shyly and took a seat at the table opposite him. Their positions were laid out with plates and cutlery ready.

“Hi to you as well, little miss. And sorry for the intrusion. Hotels in Patch are rather expensive, and I wanted to stay somewhere a little more personal. It’s not everyday you get a homecooked meal with your stay.”

Encouraged, Ruby smiled. “Mom’s cooking is the best!”

“I’m sure it is. It _smells_ delicious.”

Summer laughed from the stove and brought over the food with a big pair of oven mitts. Lasagne. Ruby’s favourite. Placing it down in the centre of the table, she cut pieces for each of them and then sat down, listening to Connor ask Ruby innocuous and easy questions about Signal and what being a huntress was like. There was nothing wrong with them and Ruby was only too happy to boast about how awesome it was, how cool her sister and mom were and on the latest weapon she’d seen. Connor likely didn’t care about any of that, but she appreciated him putting in the effort.

His hand was running up her leg under the table. Ruby didn’t notice and wouldn’t with how excited she was, so Summer was happy to let it continue, eating her food and chipping in occasionally with a comment as Connor parted her legs and rubbed the inside of her thigh. On his request, she’d been wearing a skirt when he arrived. It was knee-length but suddenly a lot higher, pushed further up as his fingers found their way to her crotch.

There was no underwear there, another requirement of his. Without a moment’s hesitation, his fingers slipped between her folds and inside her. Summer’s thighs clenched together, her breath coming out in a rush, but she quickly hid it in her dinner and continued to smile and listen to Ruby go on. _As long as you’re happy, Ruby._

“Sounds fun,” Connor said, fingering her faster and faster but keeping his eyes on Ruby. “And you’ll be going to Beacon, I take it? I hear the Vytal Festival is going to be held there in a couple of years. Maybe I’ll see you compete.”

“Ooh, I hope so.” Ruby bounced in her chair. “That’d be so cool!” Finishing her lasagne, Ruby placed her knife and fork on her plate and asked, “Can I be excused?”

Summer laughed. “That eager to read your magazine?”

“It’s got a big article on dust ammo types!”

“All right. Go on.”

Ruby leapt up with a whoop, kissed Summer’s cheek and darted upstairs, magazine and school bag in tow. Knowing her, she’d lock herself in her room with her headphones on, listening to music and reading at the same time.

“She’s a cute one.” Connor withdrew his fingers from her snatch and brought them up above the table. He held them to her face with an impish smile. Knowing what he wanted, Summer opened her mouth and let him push his digits inside. She tasted herself, licking his fingers clean. “I can see you’re a good mother, doing all this to look after her.” He pulled his fingers out and stood. His pants were tented; he reached for the buckle. “I can’t wait. I have to have you now.”

“A – Already?” she gasped. “Can’t we wait until Ruby goes to bed?”

“No.” He took her arm and hauled her toward the sink, pushing her so hard she fell against it and over the counter. His hands gripped her ass, tearing her skirt up roughly. “We’ll hear her if she comes downstairs and I paid for free access to you, not one night in your room.” Her skirt rode up and was pinned over her back. Seeing her shaved pussy, he made a happy sound and ran his fingers up her slit. “Very nice. I’m definitely getting what I paid for here.”

“Please make it quiet,” she said, head down over the sink in defeat. “If Ruby hears…”

“She won’t hear a thing unless you’re the one making noise.” Connor pulled her hips out so she was fully bent over and pushed his pants down. Something hard pushed up against her, the pressure giving way as he slid inside.

Summer moaned into the sink, ashamed at how easily her body took him. After so many men, her pussy was more than well-used. Sometimes, it was as many as four or five men a day. Tightening her muscles to make it more pleasurable for him, she clung to the edges of the sink, closing her eyes and letting him have at her.

“Fuck,” he hissed, gripping her ass tight in both hands. “You’re better than all the other whores in Atlas. God, your pussy is so hot and tight. And this ass.” He ran his hands over it. “It’s perfection.” He gave it an experimental slap and Summer hissed.

“Don’t do that!”

“Why not? You said I have free reign.” He slapped her again, making her face flush red. “You look good like that. Let’s see if I can’t make you scream out my name. I bet little Ruby would come rushing down to see what’s wrong.”

Summer’s eyes widened. “No, you can’t!”

“It’s up to you, Summer.” He thrust into her as hard as he could, fucking her against the sink.

Gritting her teeth, she held her position and pushed back into him, knowing that after so much experience, one man was unlikely to make her cum, let alone screaming it out. He was just talking dirty. More than her fair share of customers liked to do that. Maybe it made them feel special or dominant or brave to do that to a huntress.

“I bet she already knows,” Connor said, reaching under her to slip a hand up her top and grip her left breast. He squeezed it hard, sliding under her bra to play with her stiff nipples. “I wonder how many times she’s caught you having sex with some stranger.”

None. Not once.

“I bet it scared her the first time, but maybe she got curious the second and watched you be fucked on the dining room table. Just spreading your legs for some random guy.” He pounded into her, panting as he did. “Little Ruby watching mommy be fucked like a whore, then slipping back to her room to finger herself until she passes out.”

“Don’t – Don’t talk about her that way…”

There were limits. There had to be. Calling her a slut was one thing but involving her daughter was another.

“Why?” he asked. “Is it turning you on?”

“What? No!”

“I think you’re lying to me, Summer.” He brought his hand down from her breasts to her dripping cunt, playing with her clit and making her murmur into the sink, face scrunched up. “Look how wet you are here. Does talking about Ruby touching herself make you hot and bothered?”

“No. Ah. That’s – hm – you fucking me!” Glaring back, she said, “Leave – ah – Ruby out of this.”

He laughed and ploughed into her harder, drawing her hips back even further until she was bent over with her head staring at the tiles, hands extended forward to grip onto the edge of the kitchen counter. Her head hung low, looking back at his balls slapping against her wet mound.

“Imagine her here,” he said, “Sat on her behind between your legs, licking your pussy as I fuck you, just swallowing all those juices you’re dripping on the floor.”

Summer did. Not because she wanted to, but because he put the image in her head. It made her moan, half in anger and half frustration. He was one of _those_ , one of the ones who looked normal but couldn’t stop with the talk. God, she hated them.

_It’s just a fantasy. He wants to see me embarrassed._

It was easier to play along.

“I want it,” she lied, squeezing down on him and moving her hips back. The sooner she made him cum, the sooner they could be done with it. “Hm, I want it so bad, Connor. I want her little tongue on my hot cunt.”

_Sorry, Ruby. Mommy has to pretend._

The raw gasp from Connor told her she’d found his weakness. Pushing back harder, she ground her hips into him, looking back with a well-practiced and seductive smile. “Do you think she’ll drink your cum out of me?”

His entire body shook. “I hope so,” he panted. “Swallow it all.”

“Hm. I can lick her lips clean.”

“Fuck.” He thrust harder, bending over her and holding on for dear life. “Fuck, Summer. You’re so damn sexy I’m going to lose it.” To her disappointment, he _didn’t_ lose it and instead pulled out of her with a wet pop. “Get down on your knees. I want you to suck me off.”

Groaning, she pulled away from him and the kitchen side, panting for breath as she was pushed harshly to her knees. Summer only just managed to look up at him before he pinned her back against the cabinets, trapping her head between the wood and his balls. His hands fisted in her hair and he tilted her head back, pushing his wet cock against her lips. He tasted of her.

Reluctantly, she parted her lips and allowed him inside.

Connor slammed into her without a second’s thought. Summer closed her eyes and made sure to suck as hard as she could. The better she did, the shorter he’d last.

“Give me your hands,” he grunted. “In the air.”

He took hold of her wrists when she did, linking them in the air above her head and thrusting into her mouth, all but holding her in place against him. His cock touched the back of her throat and would have made her gag if that reflex hadn’t been working out of her long ago.

“I can just imagine Ruby in your spot,” he hissed. “Holding her hands up and fucking her face while she can’t do anything to stop me. You watching from the side, telling her to be a good little slut and take it all.”

He was still going on about that? Forcing back her annoyed grunt, she focused on licking him with her tongue as he fucked her face. His pace quickened and his hands on her wrists tightened, pulling back painfully. He was close. He kept thrusting harder and harder, reaching a fever pitch before he gasped and held still. She took a deep breath through her nose and held it, knowing what would come next.

“Shit, Ruby,” he moaned. “I’m cumming. I’m cumming in your schoolgirl mouth.”

The first splash of his cum against her tongue made her nose twitch. The second was heavier and salty, bitter in her mouth. Everyone tasted different and his wasn’t the worst, but the experience was never what one would call enjoyable. He drew out and Summer opened her mouth, leaning back and letting him see all the cum inside.

“Very sexy.” He ran his thumb over her lower lip, collecting a little that had dribbled out. Holding it over her mouth, he let it fall back in. Summer swallowed it all and let him see, sticking out her tongue. “Oh, I’m going to have fun with you,” he said. “I can’t wait to pound you raw tonight.” He helped her up and gripped both hands on her ass, pulling her into him. “Do you do anal?”

“It’s not in the agreed amount,” she said. “And if you talk about Ruby like you did here again, I’ll not be pleased.”

“I know.” He laughed, unaffected. “It was just a harmless fantasy. Do you do anal, though? I know it’s not what we agreed for, but will you do it?”

“Yes.” She winced. “But it’ll cost an extra thousand…”

“I’ll pay.” He said it easily and she didn’t doubt him. From what she’d been able to tell, he worked for the SDC in Atlas. He wasn’t a Schnee, but the company was rich enough as it was that he could have been a manager or director there. “You don’t look enthused about it.”

“I’m not a big fan of anal…”

It was painful and degrading, to say nothing of how rough people were.

“But you’ll do it if I pay?”

Summer nodded. “For the right price.”

“Ha.” He let one of his hands slide into the crack of her ass. “I guess it’s true what they say. Everything is for sale if you name the right price.” He watched her grimace. “You disagree?”

“My situation is different,” she whispered. “I told you that.”

“I didn’t mean you. I can see what you’re earning money for and I respect that.” Connor said it without malice. “But it applies to anyone. Imagine a perfectly straight guy. If you asked him to have sex with another man, he’d say no – but I bet if you offered him enough money, he’d do it.”

“I suppose…”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. It all depends on the amount. Life is a series of weighing the checks and balances. Do I want to study and become a lawyer? How much does that cost? How much could I earn? How happy will I be? It’s the same here. If you offer a guy ten lien to make out with another guy, he’ll tell you to fuck off. Offer him a thousand and he’ll consider. Offer a hundred thou and you’d need to drag him off his best mate.” Connor cracked a smile. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with being a little money-motivated. Do you do gangbangs? Say, ten men?”

It was a question she’d had often. “No.”

“Not even if I offered you a quarter of a million…?”

Her legs almost gave way. Two hundred and fifty thousand? She charged one thousand for an hour with her assuming no special requirements or kinks. What he was suggesting was the equivalent of two hundred and fifty times that, and just to let ten men have at her.

“I… I…”

“You don’t have to answer; I was just making a point.”

His hands slid drew her skirt up again, sliding between her cheeks to play with her tight asshole. Summer shivered but didn’t pull away. A quick look to the side told her Ruby was nowhere to see. The sounds of music above told her she was in her room. Her guard dropped, letting Connor play with her ass and pussy again.

“You shouldn’t feel bad about being tempted either. Anyone would be. Some people would demand a quarter of a million, some a million and some would do it for less – those who don’t need it would refuse entirely. Money means different things to different people and it depends on your circumstances.” He looked around her small kitchen. “Nothing wrong with wanting to do the best for your girls.”

Summer nodded, mouth still dry and lips unable to form the words she wanted. Group sex was something she wanted to avoid for numerous reasons. She’d convinced herself the rules she set were a line she wouldn’t cross, but if he truly offered that much for it…? She would do it. She’d be a fool not to. Not for twenty-five thousand, but two hundred and fifty? Yes.

“I’d do it for that…”

“Interesting.” He pushed her back until she was pressed against the kitchen side. His lips fell to her neck, lipping and nipping. Summer moaned and tilted her head back, wrapping one leg around him. It was all an act as usual. Most customers liked to feel powerful and desirable, like their every word dropped with charisma. Connor had money, but as far as men went, he was average.

Money went a long way, however…

“I wonder what else you would do,” he teased. “How about being fucked by a dog?”

“That’s sick. No!”

“For half a million?”

“I…” Her body said no. Her mind said no as well, but it was a `no, but` which suggested in the deepest recesses that she might consider it if she had no other choice. “Not for half a million.”

“That implies it’s just the price you have trouble with…”

Growling, she let him dip his head lower, tugging her blouse down to get at her breasts. He worked them free of her black bra, suckling on a nipple swollen from her time nursing Ruby. “I’d only do it for Ruby and Yang,” she hissed. “Not because I want to!”

“Oh, I know.” He drew back and swirled his tongue around her hardened teat. “We’re just talking hypotheticals anyway. I’ve no interest in letting an animal have you when I could myself.” He drew her into his mouth and sucked hard.

Good. If it was just talking dirty, she could accept it. Not enjoy it, but let it go. It wasn’t the worst she’d heard, though it was close. Some people really wanted to push the dominance angle and paid her to roleplay rape fantasy. It was horrid, but she told herself it was better they roleplay with her than enact it themselves. The things they said to her then…

“I’m curious to see how far you’d go now. Or if you’ll finally admit everything has a price. How about if I took you out around Vale naked. Say we were in my car and I pushed your lower end out the window, legs and ass naked on the outside, pulling up at every street corner for anyone at all to have a free go with you. How much would that cost?”

“I… I don’t know. A lot.”

“No one would see your face. How about half a million?”

“It depends how many people would get to touch me,” she said. “If it was five hundred, then no. I get more doing one on one for that much.”

Connor laughed, pulling away from her breasts to kiss his way back up to her mouth again. Either forgetting what she’d swallowed or not caring, he captured her lips in a powerful kiss, running his tongue around the inside of her mouth.

He pulled back with a smile. “I guess you’re right. How about a hundred people then? A hundred people to fuck you and _thousands_ to watch your bare ass drive by. Meanwhile, you’d have to suck me off on the inside. Tinted windows. No one would see your identity.”

It was such a stupid scenario and she _wanted_ to tell him to just fuck her normally and move on. He was the customer, though. “I don’t know,” she said again. “Maybe seven hundred thousand?” It was a crazy figure she threw out of nowhere, but seven thousand per person sounded good. It would all be in one night too, making it a painful experience but at the very least a quick one. “Seven or eight hundred thousand,” she decided.

“Hmmm. An expensive woman.” He tugged her close. “I like that. Are you ready to concede to my point of view yet? Or should I lay out a few more examples?”

Arrogant dick. Summer puffed her cheeks out and looked away, for a moment thinking of refusing and keeping quiet. He’d only keep the game up, however. He wanted to win and there was nothing as irritating as someone’s competitiveness. Her job was to make him feel good. If that meant letting him win an argument, so be it.

 _And he’s not wrong,_ she thought. _I’d do a lot of things I normally wouldn’t if there was enough money at the end of it. I have to for my family._

“Fine. You’re right,” she admitted, refusing to meet his smug expression with anything other than a sarcastic scowl. Her hands were on his chest, her face flushed both from the situations he’d described and his hands playing with her pussy as he did. If nothing else, he had a way with words. “Everything _does_ have a price. Including me. There. I said it. Are you happy now?”

“Oh, I’m very happy.”

Connor’s smile grew.

“So, how much would it cost me to fuck your daughter?”

Shock tore through her – followed swiftly by rage. Her hand came up and for his face, blocked only by his arm. Even then, he winced. The strength of a huntress wasn’t to be ignored. Games were one thing. Hypothetical teasing was another. This crossed the line.

“How _dare_ you?” she hissed, struggling to escape his hold. “I – I would never do that! I’ll kick you out. I’ll make you regret ever -”

“One million.”

The wind was driven from her.

A million lien…? Had… Had she heard that right?

The house cost a hundred thousand. Or that was the mortgage remaining. It could be paid off in an instant, freeing up their finances for so much more. There’d be everything left over too, enough to have a holiday, eat better food, but new clothing for the girls. Throw proper birthday parties and invite Ruby’s friends over.

“One million,” he said again. “And you don’t have to convince her. A couple of sleeping pills and she’ll never even know it happened. Ruby never has to know.”

“That… no, that’s sick…” Summer swallowed, pushing down everything but her fury. It was easier that way. It helped her ignore the tantalising figure offered. “That’s my daughter you’re talking about. She’s fifteen! I could never do that. Get out!” She pointed at the door. “Take your money and get the fuck out!”

“Can’t?” he asked. “Or won’t? Two million.”

Two-? That… It was more than she could hope to earn in a lifetime.

“I – Is this a joke to you? If this is another of your games, it’s not funny and it’s not sexy.”

“No game, Summer. I’m offering you real money here. Two million for me to slip into your daughter’s room tonight and have my way with her. You can even watch to make sure I don’t go to far. One night – probably not even an hour with how tight she looks – and I’ll leave in the morning, Ruby none the wiser and your family two million richer.”

Her breath came out in a rush. It would fix everything. Everything. Yang could have that bike she wanted. Ruby could go to Beacon with the scythe Summer knew she’d been dreaming about and making schematics on, but which she knew they could never afford. Ruby would be going to Beacon with a standard weapon.

But a _real weapon_ lasted a lifetime. And more than that, it could save your life several times over. Equipping Yang and Ruby properly would increase their chances of surviving to old age tenfold. To say nothing of dust ammunition, proper armour and equipment, all of which cost more than they could afford but helped huntsmen survive longer. For two million, their lives could go from the edge of poverty to the height of comfort. It wouldn't just be her who benefited, but Ruby and Yang as well. They'd have such better chances of becoming huntresses and of living good and long lives outside of Beacon. To say nothing of deposits on their first homes, help with their costs, marriage and the distant possibility of either of them having children later. All of that would be covered.

And all she had to do was let this man have a night with her unwitting daughter.

Let him take Ruby's virginity. 

“I… I… how can I…? That’s my daughter. I… I love her. Please, anything else." Summer gripped his shirt. "Use me. Take me however you want.” They needed that money. Having it dangled before her was soul crushing. “Those things you said - I'll do all of them. The dogs, the car, the public exposure. All of it. I’ll do _anything_ you want.”

“I don't want those. And it's not enough?” Connor sighed. “Three million.”

This time, her legs did give way. Summer sagged against his chest.

Three...?

“That’s my final offer, Summer. Take it now or it’s off the table entirely and I’ll just take you anal for a measly one thousand lien.”

“I… C – Can you let me think?”

“Think about what? I doubt you’ll ever get an offer like this again.” He sighed, annoyed. “I don't have all day, Summer, and I'm still horny. You have until the count of five and then it’s gone.”

“What!?” Her eyes bulged. “That’s not fair!”

“Five.”

“No. Wait. I – I want to think. Connor, please.

“Four.”

Let him take Ruby. It was wrong. It was sick. Three _million_ lien.

“Three.”

It would help so much. Their lives would be turned around. She wouldn’t have to keep whoring herself out. Ruby wouldn’t have to live in squalor. Yang wouldn’t have to make excuses not to invite friends over for fear of them not being able to afford to feed extra mouths.

“Two.”

Ruby could have a dog, a weapon, a holiday – dust. Everything. Yang, too. Their whole family could come together and celebrate. It would be like winning the lottery. They’d be so happy. All the smiles and laughter, everything they wanted – _anything_ Ruby and Yang wanted. Weapons, clothes, games consoles, comics. All the things they had to borrow off friends.

“One…”

But Ruby. Her own daughter. What kind of mother could accept that?

“Ze-”

“I'll do it!”

For a few long seconds she couldn’t comprehend who had said those words, but then she realised it was herself and the guilt came crashing down. Her eyes closed, a long and pitiful sound escaping her as she struggled not to collapse. The silence left behind was deafening.

“I – I’ll do it,” she said, refusing to look at him. To even consider his expression. “I…” Her words failed. “Three million. And only because we need it…”

"Excellent. I'll wire you the funds right away."

Summer nodded distractedly, falling to her knees as Connor walked away, scroll in hand. Bile rushed up her throat and threatened to come out and she closed her eyes, fighting it back. 

_Please forgive me, Ruby._

Everything had a price.


End file.
